doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gonzalo Curiel
) |familiares = Eduardo Curiel (hijo) Tena Curiel (†) (hermana) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gonzalo Curiel Montaño es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es padre del actor Eduardo Curiel y hermano de la también actriz Tena Curiel. Conocido por ser la voz de Kent Brockman de Los Simpson, es uno de los pioneros en el campo del doblaje. thumb|230px|right|Gonzalo Curiel como Kent Brockman Filmografía Series Animadas * Los Simpson - Kent Brockman (temporada 5-, excepto por algunos capítulos de las temporadas 16 y 23), Voces adicionales (desde la temporada 5) * Arturo - Ed Cortocircuito (Padre de Muffy) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Cronista de beisbol (temp. 1, ep. 5), Reportero del clima en el radio (temp. 1, ep. 6), Douglas Cain (temp. 2, ep. 40) * Mortal Kombat (serie animada) - Shao Kahn / Insertos * Los Reyes de la colina - Buck Strickland * X-Men - Senador, Presidente Robert Kelly, Mayor Christhopher Summers, Corsario (un capítulo) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sullivan Edwards * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Presentador de noticias (un ep.), Dueño de galgódromo (ep. 36) * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales * David el Gnomo - Insertos * Beast Wars - Narración * Tres espías sin límites - Jerry Lewis (1ra voz) * La conspiración Roswell - Narrador, Logan * Un show más - Centauros 1 y 2, Leon, Barbero, Voces adicionales * Bratz - Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Coronel Rozum, Sir. George * Ben 10: Omniverse - Sacerdote Tetramand, Pescador (un cap.), Voces adicionales * MAD - Stan Lee, Erik Selvig, Maestro Roshi, Marlin, Voces adicionales * Hora de Aventura - Panquecito (un cap.) Anime * One Piece - Henzo, Voces adicionales * Toriko - Coronel Mokkoi * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Zenzō Masataka Morigakure * Los 7 salvajes - Narración * Las aventuras de Gigi - Peter (ep. 45), Narrador (ep. 48) * Galaxy Express 999 - Narración e insertos * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Em (ep. 28) * Zatch Bell - Director * Monster Rancher - Narrador * Inuyasha - Santo Hakushin, Rasetsu, Voces adicionales * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Locutor del partido, Voces adicionales * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Narrador * Pokemon- Voces adicionales Películas Ian Holm * Lord of War (2005) - Simeon Weisz * La última rubia (2000) - Patrick Harry Taylor * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Guardia de la estación de tren * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Guardia de la estación de tren Stu Nahan *Rocky V (1990) - Comentarista *Rocky IV (1985) - Comentarista John Aylward *Agua para elefantes (2011) - Sr. Erwin *Tierra fría (2005) - Juez Halsted Otros * Paranoia (2013) - Frank Cassidy (Richard Dreyfuss) (Versión Diamond Films) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Timothy (Barry Martin) * El vuelo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Not Fade Away (2012) - Voces adicionales * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Reportero en 1969 * Al filo de la mentira (2011) - David Peretz (Ciarán Hinds) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Sir Kenneth Clark (Pip Torrens), Sir Owen Morshead (Derek Jacobi), Cotes-Preedy (Simon Russell Beale) * Larry Crowne (2011) - Cox (Dale Dye) * Setup (2011) - Voces adicionales * La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Dragan Armanskij (Michalis Koutsogiannakis) * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Dragan Armanskij (Michalis Koutsogiannakis) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales * Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) - Larry Culpeper Presentador de noticias NBS (Ted Friend) * Invictus (2009) - Voces adicionales * Traidor (2008) - Emir Nathir (Raad Rawi) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Sabio Mundo (Rick Hite) * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Voces de noticias * El gurú del amor (2008) - Val Kilmer * Matar o morir (2007) - Senador Ruthledge (Daniel Pilon) * El gran Houdini (2007) - Sr. Robertson (Ralph Riach) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Narración (John Hurt) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Railroad Foreman (Xander Berkeley) * El Ilusionista (2006) - Mayordomo (Vincent Franklin) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Alcalde (Peter Kybart) * Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Insertos * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Periodista en TV (sólo voz) * El cómplice silencioso (2005) - Voces adicionales * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Voz en TV, Hombre en camioneta * La nana mágica (2005) - Voces adicionales * Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Narrador * Soul Plane (2004) - Insertos * La terminal (2004) - Voz masculina en aeropuerto (de día) * El día después de mañana (2004) - Corresponsal de Fox * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) - Juez (Fred Gallo) * Elf, el duende (2003) - Presentador de noticias NY1 (Ted Friend) * X-Men 2 (2003) - Voz en TV * El discípulo (2003) - Voces adicionales * Los tramposos (2003) - Farmacéutico #2 (Tim Maculan) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Voces adicionales * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Voces adicionales * Curvas peligrosas (2002) - John Kloss (Mark Metcalf) * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Voces adicionales * Los visitantes (2001) - Narrador (Kelsey Grammer) e Insertos * Monster's Ball (2001) - Dappa (Anthony Bean) * Ghost World (2001) - Norman (Charles C. Stevenson Jr.) * Cada perro tiene su día (2000) - Conductor de camioneta (Rance Howard) * Desafiando al destino (1999) - Voces adicionales * Spice World (1997) - Hombre de las noticias (Peter Sissons) * Justicia roja (1997) - Lin Shou (James Hong) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) - Shao Kahn (Brian Thompson) * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Voces adicionales * El santo (1997) - Voz en radio (Roger Moore), Presidente Karpov (Evgeny Lazarev) * La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Ira Grushinsky (Ian McNiece) * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Comentarista (Ken Ryan) * The Quest (1996) - Insertos versión * Momento crítico (1996) - Sarlow (Charles Hallahan) * Valor bajo fuego (1996) - George H.W. Bush * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Inspector Walter Cobb (Larry Bryggman) * Corazón Valiente (1995) - Voces adicionales * Pesos completos (1995) - Voz en campamento * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Chofer Carlos * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Reportero (Wayne Satz) * Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Pete Amadeso (Richard Foronjy) * Money for Nothing (1993) - Detective Laurenzi (Michael Madsen) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Donald Trump, Sargento en la juguetería (Anthony Cannata), Animador del concurso "Ding-Dang-Dong" (Bob Eubanks), Gangster Johnny en TV (Ralph Foody), insertos y voces adicionales * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Doctor Victor Mott (John de Lancie) * El curandero de la selva (1992) - Presentación * Furia de venganza (1992) - Antonio Serrano (Nick Mancuso) * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Bo Weinberg (Bruce Willis) * El padre de la novia (1991) - George Banks (Steve Martin) * Prisioneros del honor (1991) - General Mercier (Peter Vaughan) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Bobby (Bill Byrge) * Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Peter Mitchell (Tom Selleck) * Hamlet (1990) - El fantasma (Paul Scofield) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Det. Bellison (Robert Swann) (Redoblaje) * Joven otra vez (1986) - Cronista de Basketball (Barry Flatman) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave (1985) - Come Galletas (Frank Oz) / Gordon (Roscoe Orman) * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Dr. Barton (Harry Demopoulos M.D.), Presentación e Insertos * Krull (1983) - Eirig (Bernard Archard) * Ivanhoe (1982) - Maurice de Bracy (Stuart Wilson) * Tempestad (1982) - Alonzo (Vittorio Gassman) * El resplandor (1980) - Stuart Ullman (Barry Nelson) (redoblaje) * El robo perfecto (1980) - Jack Rhodes (Burt Reynolds) * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Sgto. Neff (Lance Henriksen) * Los miserables (1978) - Narrador * Tiburón 2 (1978) - Piloto de helicóptero (Jerry M. Baxter) * El Maravilloso mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Pintor (Actor desconocido) Películas Animadas * Vamos a la luna - Locutor americano (Michael McConnohie) * Jorge, el curioso - Sr. Bloomsberry * Los Simpson: La película - Kent Brockman * Reyes de las olas - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Dr. Rumack * Un Cuento de Navidad (1971) - Narrador * Una Navidad con los Muppets - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes * La Navidad de Pinocho- Duque * Ben-Hur, la película animada - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * Paprika: El reino de los sueños (2006) - Camarero en web #2 * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1988) - Camus de Acuario, Narrador (primer doblaje) Series de TV * Chica indiscreta: **Horace Rogers (Chuck Cooper) **Jefe de la sociedad (Robert Stoeckle) * Magnum, P.I. - Thomas Magnum (Tom Selleck) * El precio del deber - Oficial Robert "Bobby" Hill (Michael Warren) * Anno Domini - Santiago * Flash (serie de 1990) - Oficial Murphy * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente - Presentador del juego del amor real * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Narración * Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Villamax * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Narración (2 últimos episodios) * Power Rangers: Fuerza del tiempo - Voces adicionales * El Secuestro - Dr. Richard Jensen, Policía #2 * Close to Home - Juez Hillyard, Juez Ohlbaum * Todos odian a Chris - Julius Raymond * Los Tudors - Papa Clemente VII (Ian McElhinney )' ( Doblaje original mexicano SHOWTIME )' * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Los Magníficos - Voces adicionales * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Curiosidad - Voz en animación Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Ed Catmull *Ethel - Periodista *Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Harold Agnew *Me parece conocido - Don Schiff *El planeta viviente. Narrador (David Attenborough). 1984. Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Otávio Augusto|'Otávio Augusto']] *Cobras y lagartos - Serafin *Paraíso tropical - Osvaldo *La mestiza - Tze *Dos Caras - Antonio *Terra Esperanza - Manolo Otros *Alma gemela - Marcelino (Castro Gonzaga) *El profeta - Sacerdote (Turíbio Ruiz) *Páginas de la vida - Dr. Paulo (Vinicius Marques) *La esclava Isaura - Padre (Luís Bacceli), Narrador *Insensato corazón - Olegario Silveira (Hugo Carvana) *Siete pecados - Voces adicionales *Uga Uga - Padre de María Juan Locución comunitaria *Águilas del IMSS (promo para radio) (1982) *Lo mejor de los grandes (Promoviendo a Rocío Durcal, José José y Emmanuel) (2000) *Voz institucional de Greenpeace México Programas de radio *Conductor del programa "La Hora Nacional" (1988) Dirección de doblaje *Beast Wars (2ª-3ª Temporada) *Capitán N: El amo del juego *Flint: El detective del tiempo *Masked Rider *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York *Monster Rancher *Ninja Rantaro *Relic Hunter *Ritmo y seducción *Soul Plane Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off